


Oh Baby, Let Me In

by flax_wench



Series: I Know A Thing About Contrition [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Underage Sex, bible study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flax_wench/pseuds/flax_wench
Summary: After an unexpected tryst in a confessional, Frank is desperate to see Gerard again, but things don’t exactly go as planned.





	Oh Baby, Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilaHurley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaHurley/gifts).



> It helps if you’ve read the first part of this series, BUT, if you haven’t, fear not. This stands alone pretty easily.
> 
> As always, this is dedicated to the amazing LilaHurley, who gives me life and all the smutty headcannons I could ever desire. Check out her work, especially if you’re a Peterick fan.

Frank sat in the same pew he had the Sunday before, and while he wasn’t squirming or sweating like last weekend, he was still going to hell.

His mother was so pleased, so very proud that her son had woken up on time, showered, and gotten ready for church. He was a handsome young man, his hair short and neat, his button up shirt ironed and smooth, and for once he was in a pair of slacks that fit him properly. She beamed with pride as she looked at him.

“I’m so glad that you’re excited for church this morning, Frank,” she leaned over and whispered to him. “I know you’ve been struggling with your beliefs lately, and that’s okay; it’s natural to have doubts. Just know that whatever path you choose, as long as you’re a good and honest man, that’s all that matters.”

Frank nodded, chewing on her words. He smiled back at her, like a good boy, not daring to open his mouth for fear that all of his secrets would come tumbling out. He’d like to think he was a good and honest man, and deep down he knew he was. Sometimes his dick just had other ideas. 

He tried not to make it too obvious that he was scanning the room, his eyes looking for a mop of long black hair. He was practically thrumming with excitement, wondering what trouble he and Gerard could get into today. Their moment in the confessional was all he could think about over the past week, and he was sure he’d ruined several shirts and towels by simply trying to calm himself down. He was always horny, he was a teenage boy, but it was like Gerard had awoken something inside of him.

Mass served as a poor distraction, and it was the longest hour of his young life. _Where was he?_ Where was Gerard?

He felt anger flare inside of him, along with a stinging of shame. Honestly, he had no idea what he’d been thinking, hooking up with a stranger like that; of course he wasn’t going to show up today. Fuck, Gerard probably wasn’t even his actual name. Who’s name is Gerard anyway?

Frank huffed and crossed his arms, sour as a lemon for the rest of mass. He went through the motions: standing, sitting, shaking hands, standing, sitting, standing some more. And it all just made him angrier, having to pretend to be happy, to pretend to like these people, to pretend that he wasn’t feeling hurt and rejected. The worst part of it all was that he couldn’t tell his mom about it; it would break her heart to know what he had done.

He dragged his feet as mass ended, taking his time and making sure he hadn’t missed Gerard. But their parish was a small one, and Frank was positive that Gerard wasn’t there.

“Is something wrong, honey?” His mother gently touched his arm as they walked to the car. 

“Nah,” he shrugged her off. “Just tired.”

“Well, what do you say we get some lunch?” She beamed at him, clearly trying to cheer him up. “We can go to that diner with the veggie burgers you like. My treat.”

He felt a smile pull at his lips. “Sure, mom. That sounds good.” 

*

Frank slowly started to come out of his misery over the next couple of days. He decided to try and learn from the situation with Gerard, to put it out of his mind and chalk it up to just a random hookup, some guy who he had fun with but nothing more. And that was okay, really, it was. People did it all the time, right?

So why did it hurt so badly?

Tuesday evening came quickly, and Frank resolved himself to baking casseroles and cookies for his mom’s bible study group that met at their house every other week. He was subdued, and while he usually fought his mom on it (why did _he_ have to cook?), he just didn’t have the strength this week. He scrunched up his nose as he took out the casserole from the oven, wondering how the fuck anyone could eat this stuff, when he heard laughter coming from the living room.

His mom waltzed into the kitchen, helping him with plates and silverware. “I wish you’d tell me what’s wrong,” she said softly. She stole a look at him, cocking an eyebrow. “You know I’m here for you, right?”

He nodded with a weak smile. “I know, mom. Thanks.” He balanced the casserole dish in his hand, sticking a giant serving spoon in the middle. “Are the ladies okay with chicken and broccoli?”

Linda steered him through the kitchen towards the living room. “Now you know they love your casseroles,” she teased. “We do have a couple of newbies tonight though, a lovely woman named Donna and her son-“

Frank nearly dropped the whole fucking dish when he saw Gerard in his living room, arm thrown back over his chair, a knowing smirk on his face. And holy _shit_ , he looked so good, his Iron Maiden shirt pulled taught across his chest underneath an old leather jacket. Faded jeans sat low on his hips as he spread his legs slightly, and inviting glance sparking his eyes. Frank had to look away, couldn’t let a room full of middle aged women know he wanted to undress ( _had_ undressed) the boy across the room. Gerard noticed his discomfort and felt a strange sort of pride.

“Frankie, this is Donna,” his mother motioned to the woman next to Gerard, long, white blonde hair piled on top of her head, “and her son, Gerard.”

Frank gave an awkward wave as Donna smiled warmly, and her son gave him a wolfish grin. He felt his heart skip a beat, thrilled that Gerard was here, but also wondering what the fuck he was doing at his mom’s bible study. “Uh, hi,” he said awkwardly, backing away slowly into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight he ripped off his stupid apron and began to hyperventilate.

“Frankie?” His mom poked her head in the kitchen. “Why don’t you and Gerard spend some time together? He seems like a sweet boy.” Frank nodded silently, trying to compose himself. “I know you could use a new friend. Why don’t you two get to know each other a little?”

Oh, Frank knew Gerard. He knew what he looked like on his knees, knew what his mouth felt like, knew how his fingers felt in his ass, knew how he _tasted_. Yes, Frank knew Gerard very well.

“Okay,” he swallowed heavily.

“Hello, Mrs. Iero,” Gerard appeared beside his mother, and Frank felt his cheeks flame. “Thank you for having us over.”

“Oh, Gerard, it’s my pleasure,” she smiled genuinely, patting him on the arm. “And please, call me Linda. Why don’t you boys go hang out. Frank’s got quite the collection of horror movies. Don’t you, Frankie?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ve got some I can show you.” What was his mom _doing_? 

He and Gerard made their way through the living room and up the stairs in silence; he felt hot all over, the anticipation driving him crazy. He felt like a foreigner in his own skin, like he was living someone else’s life. He never thought he’d see Gerard again, let alone be leading him up to his bedroom while his mom was holding bible study. 

“No need to be worried, Frankie,” Gerard said quietly as they rounded the corner into his room, “it’s just me.”

Frank slammed the door behind Gerard, finding his voice again. “Where were you on Sunday?” No use in beating around the bush; Frank was still hurting from the rejection, and if Gerard thought he was just going to give it up again, he was sorely mistaken.

Maybe.

He saw Gerard frown at his question, his eyes looking away. “Yeah... about that.” He sat on Frank’s bed, making himself at home and looking up in his eyes. “It’s a lame excuse, I know, but I got sick.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda lame, Gerard.” Frank folded his arms over his chest.

He frowned. “Look, I _wanted_ to go, I wanted to see you. How was I supposed to contact you?” Frank thought about that, realizing he had a point. “Do you think I honestly wanted to come to a bible study? Frank, I fucking invited myself when my mom said it was at your house.” 

An embarrassing giggle slipped out of Frank. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Gerard soothed, grabbing onto Frank’s hips and dragging him to his lap. “Listen... I know we don’t really know each other, but I’d like to change that.” He maneuvered Frank to straddle his hips, squeezing his sides gently, bringing them face to face. “If, uh... if that’s cool with you, I mean.”

Frank couldn’t help but smile, and he cupped Gerard’s blushing cheeks, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“That’s more than cool with me.” He nuzzled against Gerard’s neck, hoping he wasn’t being creepy when he inhaled his scent. “You wanna put on a movie?”

“I’d really like that,” Gerard smiled, running his hands up and down Frank’s back. “You choose, I trust you’ve got good taste.”

“How would you know?” Frank reluctantly left Gerard’s lap, heading for his shelves that were bursting with his DVD collection. Bending down, he selected Evil Dead.

“Well, you’re into me. And anyone who’s into me has good taste.” Frank looked over his shoulder to see Gerard smirking at him. Frank threw the case at him, smacking him in the head.

“Put on the DVD, jerk.”

*

Roughly ten minutes into the movie, a movie they’d both seen countless times, Frank found himself on his back with Gerard above him. Their lips were slotted together, tongues sliding with ease, as Gerard was grinding his hips down against Frank’s. Their erections slid together through their clothes, the friction absolutely delicious, but still not _enough_. Frank began to unbuckle Gerard’s belt as the older boy sucked a hickey onto his neck. His heart was hammering in his chest.

“Wait, wait,” Gerard was panting, looking down at Frank with his eyes glazed over. “I thought we were getting to know each other.”

“We are,” Frank continued with the belt, “I’m getting to know your dick.” Frank reached down the front of Gerard’s pants, pleased to see he’d forgone underwear again. He cupped Gerard’s dick, giving a light squeeze.

Gerard hissed. “Been thinking about you all week,” he confessed, hips thrusting to meet Frank’s hand. “That pretty mouth of yours had me up every night.”

Frank couldn’t help but feel proud at that, knowing Gerard had thought about him just as much as he had thought about Gerard. He squeezed his dick, watching the way Gerard’s mouth fell open in pleasure. Right then he decided he wanted everything tonight, he wanted all of Gerard; who gives a fuck if they don’t really know each other? They could deal with that later, right now he just _needed_.

“Fuck me tonight,” he whispered, palming his own cock with his free hand. “Wanna feel you in me, want you to fuck me.”

A low groan escaped Gerard, thrusting into Frank's hand, pre-cum helping with the slide. He loved it when Frank begged, loved how he had no reservations about it. Frank knew exactly what he wanted, and Gerard was going to give it to him.

“On your stomach,” he demanded, pulling back and forcefully yanking down Frank’s jeans. “Wanna return the favor from last Sunday.”

Once Frank was on his stomach, Gerard grabbed onto his ass, spreading and kneading and slapping, eliciting a rather vocal gasp from Frank’s lips. Gerard grabbed onto the younger boy’s thighs and pushed him up, ass in the air, spread out for him like a fucking feast. Frank’s cock was hard and heavy, balls beginning to draw tightly against his body.

“Not gonna last long,” he breathed, his face smooshed into his pillow.

“That’s okay,” Gerard cooed as he spread Frank’s ass. “I’ll make you come more than once.”

Just as Frank was wondering if that was even possible, he felt the slow, sweet drag of Gerard’s tongue up his balls, perineum, and finally his hole. He shivered with delight, moaning wantonly, grasping his sheets so tightly he was sure they would rip. God, how was he this close already?

Gerard took no mercy on him, spreading him wide, entering him with his tongue and stroking his cock. Frank had to bite his pillow to keep from shouting, knowing the House was full of middle aged women who wouldn’t take too kindly to hearing Gerard eat Frank’s ass. But _god_ , that tongue, he worked it up and down Frank’s hole, probing and thrusting inside of him, pulling back only to suck forcefully, sending a jolt up Frank’s spine.

“Gerard, _please_ ,” he moaned, his thighs shaking as Gerard simultaneously licked around the furled ring of muscle and tugged his cock. “ _Please_ , please, make me come!”

Gerard smirked at that, again reveling in the way Frank begged. “Anything for you, sugar.” He breached Frank with his tongue again, pushing and curling inside him as his hand gave one last long, firm tug on his slick cock, and that was it.

Frank trembled violently, unable to silence himself while his orgasm plowed through his body. Gerard didn’t let up either, replacing his tongue with two slick fingers as he continued to jerk him off while he spilled in his hand and onto the sheets beneath him. All he could think of was _FrankieFrankieFrankie_ , this beautiful boy in front of him, shaking with aftershocks and moaning his name. Gerard let go of his cock, cleaning off his hand with his mouth.

“You’re so amazing,” he whispered while he continued to finger Frank, knowing he was sensitive but not having the heart to care. “‘M gonna take care of you, sugar, gonna make you feel so good.” _God_ , Frank just did things to him, made him hot all over, made him feel something deep in his chest that scared the crap out of him.

“Gerard, please... please fuck me,” Frank arched his back in pleasure as he felt Gerard’s fingers opening him up, thrusting and curling, driving him crazy. “Please... please, I can’t...”

“Can’t what, baby?” Gerard slipped his fingers out, standing up briefly to remove his clothes. He watched as Frank rolled over on his back, removing his shirt as well. And god, he was gorgeous like this, laid out and pliant. Gerard was practically salivating. 

“I can’t wait,” he whimpered, spreading his legs, “need you to fuck me.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Gerard nodded. “Where’s your lube, sugar?” Frank weakly pointed to the nightstand. “I’m gonna prep you some more,” he said, rummaging around in the drawer. “If this is your first time, we’ve gotta be sure you’re ready.” He uncapped the bottle and spread a generous amount of lube on his fingers. “I’m gonna start with two, okay?” Frank nodded silently as Gerard settled between his spread legs. 

There was little resistance this time, Frank having already been loosened up with Gerard’s tongue and spit. He groaned in appreciation as Gerard filled him again, loving how good it felt. He wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss as Gerard spread his fingers slightly, hoping to loosen him up.

“More,” Frank moaned, throwing his head back and pushing down on Gerard’s fingers. “Come _on_ , I can take it.”

A third slick finger slipped inside of Frank, and his breath hitched. Gerard went slowly, which pissed him the fuck off; he wasn’t going to break, and he wanted to be properly fucked. He squirmed and tried to push his body down onto Gerard’s hand.

“Patience, I promise it’ll happen,” Gerard chuckled, kissing the inside of Frank’s thighs. “I think you’re ready, and I _know_ you think so too.” He removed his fingers and reached back into the nightstand, pulling out a condom and rolling it onto his cock. 

Frank fisted his own dick while he watched Gerard. He’d gotten hard all over again while he was being fingered, and although he wasn’t sure he could come again, he was certain he wanted Gerard to fuck him. His heart began to pound in his chest when Gerard lined himself up at his entrance, pushing inside slowly.

The breath was practically punched out of Frank’s lungs as Gerard slid in slowly, never stopping to give him time to adjust. He knew it was for the best, knew that if they stopped it was just prolonging the inevitable, but he’d never felt so _full_. The intrusion was a shock, and while it didn’t necessarily hurt, it was certainly foreign. He sucked in as much air as he could when he felt Gerard’s hips bump into his own.

“Holy Christ,” Gerard mumbled, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. “You’re so _tight_ , Frankie.”

“I cant breathe,” Frank began to panic, his heart beating so fast he could swear it was going to burst through his chest. “Gerard, I can’t breathe you’ve gotta pull out, you’ve gotta-“

“Shh, shhh, it’s okay baby,” Gerard took his hand, pressing it to his chest so Frank could feel the steady rhythm of his heart. “Take a deep breath with me, okay?” Frank nodded as they both took slow, deep breaths together, the beating of their hearts eventually falling in time. “That’s it, sugar. Just relax.” He brought Frank’s fingers to his lips, kissing each of them lightly. “You’re doing so good.”

Frank sighed with a smile, his brief moment of panic having subsided. “Thank you,” he blushed. “Can we, um... can we try again?”

“Only if you’re ready,” Gerard soothed, running a hand through Frank’s hair. “You sure you’re good to go?” Frank nodded. “Okay. You tell me if you need to stop, alright?”

Frank lifted his knees slightly, shifting for Gerard to move freely. He gently pulled out, just the slightest bit, and pushed back in gently. It was still strange to Frank, but with a few more shallow thrusts he found that it was becoming more pleasurable. He whimpered when Gerard put more force behind his thrusts, his body giving way.

“You okay baby?” Gerard was panting, his warm breath against Frank’s lips. He kissed him softly, their tongues sliding together.

“Yes,” Frank said when they broke the kiss, “yes, I’m amazing. Don’t stop, please, Gerard. God, it feels so _good_.”

Gerard picked up the pace then, pinning Frank’s knee to his chest to help spread him open and get deeper. Frank let out a surprised yelp as Gerard hit his prostate, causing Gerard to clamp his hand over his mouth, shushing him with a smile. 

“As much as I love the noises you make,” he thrust in again, hard and sharp, “we can’t be too loud, alright?” Frank nodded, his whimper muffled behind Gerard’s hand. “Such a good boy, you’re so good, sugar.”

Frank licked at Gerard’s palm, coaxing his fingers into his mouth. Gerard’s eyes went wide as Frank sucked two digits into his warm, wet mouth. He was so fucked out that he didn’t even realize what he was doing, moaning and sucking around the fingers in his mouth as Gerard assaulted his prostate. Frank felt another orgasm building inside him, warm and tingling. 

“Gee,” he panted, popping the wet fingers from his mouth, “Gee I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come again, how the fuck-“

“Come on, sugar,” Gerard was pounding into him, the angle absolutely perfect and the drag of his cock so fucking sweet. He wrapped a hand around Frank and stroked, making him shout. “Come for me. One more time baby, I know you can.”

Eyes rolling back in his head, his mouth open in a silent gasp, Frank came again, long and loud and hard. He threw caution to the wind when he found his voice again, moaning like his life depended on it, only to have Gerard shove his come-covered fingers into his mouth. He sucked them dry as Gerard continued to pound him, not letting up until his own orgasm shook through him.

Gerard collapsed on top of Frank with an _oof_ , their sweat slick bodies sticking together. They laid there for a while, regaining composure and listening to the screams emitting from the movie, which was nearly over now. Frank winced as Gerard pulled out, the emptiness feeling strange.

“Do you think they heard us?”

Frank snorted. “What, and let us continue to fuck? Nah, they would’ve burst through the door by now.” He yawned, running a hand through Gerard’s hair. Looking at the clock, he noticed that bible study would be over soon. “My mom’s thing will be done in a few minutes,” he sighed.

“Yeah... I figured as much,” Gerard got up and began to dress after he took off the condom, tied it off and threw it away. “Does your mom do this thing often?”

Frank shrugged, sitting up and looking for his clothes. “Like twice a month?” He grabbed an old shirt and cleaned himself off. Gerard looked on as Frank dressed, thinking what a pity it was.

“Think you’d be down to hang out again?” Gerard looked a little shy, which was ridiculous at this point. Frank could only laugh.

“Absolutely. There’s this movie I’ve been wanting to see...” Was he asking Gerard out on a date? “If you’re free this weekend, maybe we could go together?”

Gerard’s lopsided smile returned. “Are you asking me out, Frankie?” He stepped up to the younger boy, their chests bumping. Frank bit his lip, as it was his turn to be shy. “I’d love to go to the movie with you, Frank.” Gerard hooked his finger beneath Frank’s chin, and tilted his head up for a kiss.

“GERARD!!!”

“Fuck, why do they always interrupt us?” Gerard walked out the door, Frank following him closely. “Coming, ma!”

Frank had to stifle a laugh, because... well, ya know... _coming_. Look, he was still a teenager, okay?

Most of the ladies were still in the living room, although some had left. Donna had her coat on and was grabbing her purse when Frank and Gerard jogged down the stairs. She looked exasperated when her eyes landed on her son.

“Let’s go, you’ve got homework to do,” she said sternly. “Don’t give me that look, I told you to do it before we left the house.”

“Ma, I got it,” he groaned, “I told you I’d do it, I promised.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she smiled fondly at her son walked to her side. “Your hair’s all messed up, what did I tell you about combing it?” She ran her fingers through it, and Frank noticed Gerard had gone a marvelous shade of red. “Swear to god you’d never shower if I didn’t force you. Was he well behaved, Frankie?” Donna beamed his way, and he nearly choked.

“Yes ma’am,” he spluttered, thrown even more off balance when he noticed his mom was at his side. “We just... we were just watching a movie.” He gave a noncommittal wave of his hand, hoping it would placate her.

“It’s so nice the two of you got to know each other,” his mother smiled, pulling him in at the hip. Did she know something?

“Well, uh, I’m pretty tired ma. Plus I’ve got that homework.” Gerard scratched at the back of his neck. “Thanks for letting me hang out, Frankie.” He looked up into Frank’s eyes. “It was fun.”

“Yeah,” Frank swallowed, his throat dry. Gerard gave him a knowing smile as he turned for the door. “Wait!”

Gerard turned back around as his mother stopped, looking at them curiously. 

“The movie this weekend... I’m gonna need your number.”

“Oh! Oh yeah, okay,” Gerard beamed as Frank handed him his phone, putting in his number. “Text me.” And with a wink, he was out the door and gone.

*

Later that night, Frank was laid out on the couch (thanks to Gerard he couldn’t sit very comfortably) watching television. His mom sat at his feet, eyeing him suspiciously.

“So you’re seeing Gerard this weekend?” He nodded, eyes never leaving the TV. “He seems like a sweet boy. Donna’s very nice too.” He nodded again, and his mother gave up. “Be sure to get some sleep, okay sweetie?”

“Will do,” he smiled up at her as she made her way to the stairs.

“Oh,” she paused, turning back to Frank, “you might want to put a little something on that.” She motioned to her neck, giving him a wink. All he could do was stare as she disappeared up the stairs, and he bolted for the bathroom.

Sure enough, there it was: a giant, purple hickey, right on the side of his neck. There was no way he could cover that thing, and _oh my god_ his mom had seen it. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, took a picture, and sent it to Gerard.

_Mom noticed._

There was a brief moment where Frank thought maybe he had the wrong number, but then his phone chimed at him.

_you in trouble_

Frank snorted.

_Nah. But she knows it was you._

He headed up the stairs to his room, looking at the mess that was his bed. He begrudgingly changed the sheets, tossing his phone on his nightstand as he snuggle up into bed. A wave of exhaustion washed over him, but his phone chimed again.

_good. want everyone to know you’re mine_

Frank blushed furiously, a stupid smile spread across his cheeks. He wasn’t really sure what to say to say to that.

_Proud of it, too. Goodnight, Gee._

_better be ;) night, sugar_

Frank slept like the dead, and woke up to a heart emoji-filled good morning text. A smile was plastered to his face for the rest of the day, even when he was teased about his giant hickey. 

He couldn’t wait for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeep I hope y’all enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Lots of love and hugs to everyone who reads my stuff, I adore all of you.


End file.
